villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belial (The Last Witch Hunter)
Belial (real name: Baltasar Ketola), also known as the "Eye of Obsidian", is the secondary main antagonist (until later replaced by the 37th Dolan in the end) of the 2015 supernatural action movie The Last Witch Hunter. He is a powerful renegade warlock and a Finnish national from Finland who was also one of the most dangerous criminals on the planet due to his ties to a network of different terrorists he was born to according to his profile on the FBI database, and he has been working towards one goal, to revive the dreaded Witch Queen and return the Earth and it's inhabitants to the dark days of her reign via the next Black Plague destroying the entire human race. He is extremely skilled in the ancient ways of dark magic and he has a mastery of fear potions which he used upon his prey to interrogate them and to take sadistic joy in making them suffer their worst nightmares. He also happens to be 159 years old. He was portrayed by Ólafur Darri Ólafsson. Please add more information here. Belial tracks down the blind merchant named Max Schlesinger to use him as a cocoon to bring the Queen back after burying the heart in the dirt next to Max. The dirt which was burial dune recently used by his fellow magic-wielding conspirator Danique. Kaulder arrives and finds Max engulfed in roots. Belial appears from behind but Kaulder kills him with a dagger to the throat. The Witch Queen is already half-alive until she uses a root to grab Kaulder and use his immortality (which she says was always meant for her) to fully return. She peels off Max's skin and emerges in her true form before setting off to unleash her plague upon humanity. Kaulder returns home to find 36th, reawakened after Belial's death. Although Kaulder thinks he's failed in stopping the Witch Queen and is discouraged by the Axe and Cross's deception to keep him alive because they would be weak to protect the humans, 36th encourages him to do what he has always done best for he have defeated the Queen once and he can defeat her again. Powers and Abilities Belial is a powerful and manipulative warlock skilled in black magic and he possesses many abilities that should not be underestimated, including shapeshifting. He is capable of incantations and he deals with numerous spells. Belial is well skilled in elemental magic, especially pyromancy (fire magic) which he personally favors as his signature sorcery, was used in arson, one of his many horrendous crimes he committed. He can also cast containment spells to conceal his insidious crimes and to create a magical shield around him which can be seen as a magical seal with symbols on a glass wall. His mastery and abuse of fear potion means he feels no pain. He fights with the casual violence of one who believes himself immortal. The Last Witch Hunter, Kaulder, despite assurances of eternal life, suffers every savage blow. Belial's second signature magic is a form of teleportation which also deals primarily shown as decadent tree roots emerging out of a portal comprised entirely of darkness appeared on a floor or on a wall, and the roots move around in a tentacular manner as they grabs the conjuror who cast and summon this magic, and they transport him to whatever destination he desires. This aids Belial greatly as not only he hunts and attacks his enemies and victims, but also he eludes capture from the authorities as well as the Axe + Cross Order, especially Kaulder. This magical mode of transportation can be used in grabbing the caster's intended targets (as it did with Chloe and Max Schlesinger), even shown with decaying corpses emerging out of the portal that prevents the targeted prey from struggling and breaking free. The targeted individual would be pulled into the portal as they get sucked into this infinite and nightmarish darkness full of screaming ghouls in decaying arboreal form, which all formed the roaring face of a monstrous entity in this darkness. Gallery Baltasar Ketola.jpg|Baltasar Ketola Baltasar 'Belial' Ketola.jpg|Baltasar Ketola aka Belial. Kaulder vs. Baltasar Belial Ketola.jpg Baltasar Belial Ketola's Magic.jpg Baltasar Belial Ketola vs. Kaulder.jpg Power of Baltasar Belial Ketola.jpg Trivia *Balkazar Ketola's well-known alias was the name of the mythical demon. *Belial, who was truly responsible for casting an infectious curse upon the still-alive 36th Dolan with Plague Flies in search of the Witch Queen's heart, was at the secret hideout of fellow warlock Ellic within an abandoned funeral parlor as he looked down from the bulding's window on Kaulder rescuing a human boy from one of Ellic's clever illusions disguised as a gummy bear-filled tree in the backyard. It is possible that Ellic was working with Ellic in a quest to resurrect the Queen and destroy humankind forver. *Belial told Kaulder that he too was yanked up on a memory spell once, and his mind was scrambled eggs for hours, drove him mad. * Category:Warlocks Category:Terrorists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Fearmongers Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Elementals Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Alchemists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Teleporters Category:Successful Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace